


I need you

by Anallilo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anallilo/pseuds/Anallilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

The cold winter air numbed Louis’ face. He turned to look at his beautiful boyfriend lying beside him. Harry’s cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. Louis kissed his nose. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and met Louis’. Little white snowflakes speckled Harry’s lashes, melting at the contact of his skin.

“C’mon Love” Louis whispered, gently pressing another kiss to Harry’s chin.

Harry stared back up to Louis with pure love. He pushed his body up from the snow covered roof to connect their lips. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and pulled him tighter into his chest.

“Hold on Baby.” Louis cooed.

Harry wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend’s neck. Louis grabbed Harry’s bum to support him. He carefully backed down the ladder. Harry nipped at his collar bone sucking a dark purple bruise in its place.

The warmth hit Louis and Harry as the stepped inside. Louis set Harry down so he could kick his snow boots off and hang his coat. Before Harry could hook the coat jacket on the rack Louis swooped up Harry carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. He threw Harry onto the bed before flinging himself on top of Harry.

Louis began to pepper Harry with kisses, leaving a lingering one on the corner of Harry’s mouth just to tease him.

“Don’t tease me.” Harry growled huskily, pushing Louis back so that Harry could straddle him.

Harry forced their lips together, suddenly needing Louis. For a while Louis and Harry fought for dominance, each time Louis would move painfully slow while Harry just wanted to rip Louis’ clothes off and fuck him senseless.

Louis rolled Harry and Himself over so he was now on top. He pinned Harry’s wrists down.

“Honeybee, please…” Louis drew. “Can we slow down? I want to enjoy every bit of this.”

Louis pushed Harry’s hair off his forehead and traced his plump strawberry pink lips with his thumb. Harry nodded. Louis slipped his fingers under the trim of the thin white fabric covering Harry’s torso. Harry bit his lip watching Louis trace the skin under the crisp polyester. Louis’ hand flattened out on Harry’s torso. Louis tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he moved his hands up the younger boy’s torso, feeling the smooth settle curve of Harry’s abdomen.

Harry stifled a moan as he watched the curvy brunette’s face go to pure ecstasy. Louis nails lightly dug into Harry’s milky skin as Louis drug his hands back down Harry’s torso.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry whispered feeling the familiar tightness in his jeans.

Louis could feel it too. Harry’s manhood lay hard between Louis’ cheeks. Louis ground down on Harry’s erection, carefully rocking his hips back and forth to slide the width of Harry’s length. The action had Harry practically gasping. Harry desperately bucked his hips up to create more friction.

Harry felt as if he could cum right then and there. Louis seemed to pick up on Harry’s heavy breathing patterns. He stopped and kissed at Harry’s jaw.

Louis sat up and pulled his shirt off slowly. Harry watched as his muscled flexed. He focused on the tattoos scattered across Louis’ body. Louis leaned down to kiss up the center of Louis’ torso over the smooth fabric.

His fingers slipped the material up. Sweat glistened over Harry’s skin.

“Shit.” Louis’ growled. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Louis pulled Harry’s shirt off the rest of the way. He made fresh bruises along Harry’s neck, making one particularly noticeable. He kissed between Harry’s collar bones licking at the raw skin.

Louis bit Harry’s earlobe and breathed dirty words into his ear. Harry shivered and watched Louis intently. Louis fumbled with the button on Harry’s jeans. Losing patience he jerked the jeans down in one swift movement.

Louis gently spread Harry’s thighs apart. Kissing, licking and biting at his inner thighs. Harry pushed his head back deeper into the pillow balling the sheets up in his fist. He was just so painfully hard and, damn, Louis needed to stop teasing him.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry breathed out through gritted teeth. “Ugh…Fuck…shitshitshit…Louis…please” harry panted deliciously.

Louis smirked at him and continued to suck on the sweet skin getting closer and closer to Harry’s cock. Harry feel helpless under Louis touch, whimpering and obeying Louis’ every command.

Harry reached to touch himself but Louis quickly grabbed Harrys hand and pinned both wrists above Harry’s head, hovering over him, lips almost brushing against each other.

“No Baby.” Louis breathed, causing Harry’s stomach to ache and turn. His heart was thudding and he was so hard if he didn’t get some release soon he would burst.

Louis hovered over Harry’s erection never breaking eye contact. He lightly brushed his lips along the curve of Harry’s member through the cotton. The sensation was chilling to harry and caused his body to squirm.

Watching his baby react so intensely to his every move was too much for Louis he wanted so badly to give in and fuck Harry right now but he wanted to take his time, he wanted tonight to be special.

For his own sake he unbuttoned his jeans gaining a look of excitement from Harry who just wanted to be filled.

Louis gripped the hem of Harry’s boxers with his teeth tugging the fabric off. Harry’s cock sprang free and stood proudly. Louis bit his lip, hard.

He licked the precum off the tip, licking his lips. Harry let out a rough moan at the contact and bucked his hips pleading for more.

Louis kissed the head and began licking and sucking at the slit.

“Fuck!” Harry growled throwing his head back into the pillows.

Louis licked a long stripe up the underside of Harrys cock, blowing on the spot lightly. Harry groaned and propped himself up on his elbows watching Louis carefully.

Louis grabbed Harry’s balls rolling them lightly before taking one in his mouth and swirling his tongue around. Harry sucked in a breath, holding it as his stomach tenses up. Harry exhales shakily feeling close to coming without hardly any touch.

Louis goes back to licking up the cum seeping from Harry’s slit. He swirls his tongue around the head, before taking Harry completely in his mouth. Louis works Harry harder. Harry throws himself back. He can’t stop the moans from escaping his lips.

“Shit. I’m gonna cum.” Harry’s words come out hoarse.

Louis looks up at him without stopping. He bobs his head faster, feeling Harry hitting the back of his throat. Tears well up in the older boys eyes.

“LOUIS! FUCK!” Harry cries as his back arches and he shoots his load down Louis’ throat.

“My turn.” Harry smirks trying to catch his breath.

Harry walks on his knees across the bed and presses his chest to Louis’ back, lining their bodies up. Harry’s hands ghost down Louis’ torso to his thighs. Harry spreads them apart lining to meet with his own thighs. Harry strokes the soft skin. Louis leans his head back over Harrys shoulder as he moans almost silently.

Harry bites into the soft skin of Louis’ neck causing him the yelp.

“Not so hard, Kitten” Louis purrs.

Harry brushes his finger over the pretty brunette’s nipple, causing him to shiver. Harry smiles deviously remembering Louis’ weakness.

“You like that Lou?” Harry whispers as he pinches Louis right nipple.

“ugh…Fuck you, Styles!” The hiss in Louis’ voice melts away into pleads.

“Sounds fun, Babe.” Harry replies, trying to be a smart ass.

Without warning Harry grips the base of Louis’ cock. He can feel it throbbing in his hand.

“Mmm, Lou, so thick.” Harry moans, pumping the base. Louis squirms in between Harry’s legs and feels Harry’s erection burning against his back. Louis so achingly hard with the profanities Louis whispers to him it’s enough to send him over the edge.

Louis shoots hot ropes of cum on his chest. Harry lays Louis down.

“I wanna taste you.” Harry whispers in Louis ear before bringing himself down to Louis’ torso and licking up the hot cum coating Louis’ abdomen. Louis chews harshly on his bottom lip at the sight. Harry licks his lips and sucks any remaining cum off of the tip of Louis’ cock.

“Shit, Harry I need you.”

Louis grabs the lube from the bedside table and props Harry up on all fours. Louis pours some lube in his hands, rubbing it first to make sure it’s warm for his kitten. He lubes up his fingers and presses one to Harry’s hole. He rubs his finger in circles to loosen the ring of muscle. Carefully Louis pushes his middle finger in.

Harry winces but nods to keep going. Louis slowly pumps his finger in and out slowly gaining speed once Harry’s adjusted. Louis adds another finger which Harry takes easier.

“You’re doing great, Love.” Louis coos. He begins to pick up speed again.

“M-More” Harry moans. “Fuck, Lou, more.”

Louis adds a third finger, finding that Harry is adjusting to the size much easier.

“Ugh….Oh god…Faster. Fuck….Harder.” Harry pants and Louis does so. “OH.OH.OH.FUCK! Louis I need you now!”

Louis pulls his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets (they’ll need to wash them anyways).

“Babe I want you to ride me.” Harry nods and straddles Louis. Harry line up his swollen pink whole with Louis’ throbbing cock. Louis felt the tight ring of muscle constricting around him. Harry sat for a moment to adjust before sliding down further.

“You’re doing so good, Baby” Louis praised as her ran his fingers through Harrys hair, causing Harry to whimper.

Louis pulled the hairs on the nape of Harry’s neck making the curly brunette moan sinfully. Harry sunk all the way down and began to thrust.

“Mm, yes, Kitten. Nice and Slow. Fuck.” Louis groaned loving the teasingly slow pace.

Though Harry could go faster- and trust me he wanted to- he wanted more to please Louis. Being on top of Louis and watching him moan and mold like putty under Harry was blissful.

Harry grabbed a handful of Louis’ chestnut hair. Sliding his hand down the side of Louis’ face.

“Who’s teasing now.” Louis teased.

Harry brought has hand up and slapped Louis playfully.

“Kinky”

Harrys rolled his head back and chuckled. He continued to roll his hips teasingly slow on Louis’ length. Louis was a moaning fit underneath him and fuck, it was hot.

When Harry thought he had tortured Louis’ enough he began to pick up speed. The sudden pace caught Louis off guard. Harry rocked his hips at a numbingly good pace. He leaded back, cock bouncing freely with each thrust. Louis wasn’t panting and moaning underneath him. Harry wanted to get Louis to the edge of his high. Harry was getting close but this wasn’t going to end that fast. He pulled off of Louis. Harry stroked himself silently pleading Louis to take him.

Louis sat up and hovered over Harry. He was in awe of how beautiful his boyfriend was. Spread out for him needing to be filled by Louis. Harry’s lips were swollen from being chewed on. Louis connected their lips hungrily tasting the bit of chocolate from earlier in Harry’s breath. Harry was so addicting. He bit Harry’s bottom lip, tugging on it, earning a deep moan from the younger boy.

Louis positioned himself at Harry’s entrance. Without warning he thrust into Harry. Harry cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Louis began pounding in and out of Harry’s raw hole.

The look of pure lust glazed over Harry’s eyes dissolving the emerald green into black. It was all too much for Louis, sweat dripped down is back collecting along his spine. His muscled flexed with every thrust.

Harry buried his head into the pillow, his neck outstretched. Louis lips skimmed over that soft sweet spot Louis never missed. He sucked on the love bit that currently covered Harry’s neck.

Louis could feel himself at the edge but he wanted to wait for Harry. He scratched five fresh lines down Harry’s torso.

Harry’s back arched under him pressing their bodies together creating more friction than ever. Harry’s walls tightened around Louis. He could feel Louis twitch inside him, hitting that tight bundle of nerves ever so precisely. Harry melted under Louis, breathing unevenly.

The Older boy could feel himself building up. He couldn’t hold it any more. He felt his stomach knot and his body began to shake from the intensity causing him to bite down on Harry’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis cried out as he pounded into Harry’s raw hole filling the boy with hot cum.

The feeling of Louis inside him pushed Harry towards his high. His cock twitched and hot spurts of cum follow falling between Louis’ and Harry’s stomachs as they rode out their orgasm.

Louis collapsed on Harry and kissed him sweetly.

“I love you.” Louis breathed.

“I love you.”

 

 


End file.
